


Temptation

by VioletNuisance



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: I am so sorry, MY FRIEND HELD A GUN TO MY HEAD, Other, This Was a Dare, ive never even seen this movie, ”I am the Lorax and I fuck the trees”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: The Lorax had dealt with this temptation his whole life, but he was over it.
Relationships: The Lorax/trees
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

As rumor had it, the Lorax did, in fact, speak for the trees. However, the emotional connection he had with the tall, spindly plants was a lot deeper than just talking. Ever since he was just a boy, he could hear the gentle night breeze making their leaves rustle oh so proactively from where he slept. At the time, he had denied their advances, stowing himself away to focus on anything other than how their soft bark would feel against his fur. However, as he grew up, his defenses kept tumbling down. The temptation only grew as the heat beneath his skin ever increased.

Finally, as he stretched after waking on one sunny morning, he realized what needed to be done. These trees were yearning for intimacy, and everyone refused to satiate them. If the Lorax was really going to defend them, he also needed to free them from their chastity prison.

His fur stood on end just thinking about what he was about to do. This had been an itch inside him for years, and he was finally going to scratch it despite how taboo outsiders thought it was. He had to calm himself as he set out, already getting worked up at just the thought of his cock sliding against bark, his precum making it slick and smooth. With thoughts like those, he’d ruin the fun before it even began.

Despite his eagerness, finding a suitable tree was difficult. He didn’t want to get off on just foreplay. No, he wanted to make the most intimate connection, to become one with a tree. His search was long and seemingly fruitless until he made his way to a slightly thicker tree. Immediately, he knew that he had found the one.

The tree seemingly stood just like the rest, albeit with a slightly stronger arch. However, more towards the base, a hole marred a tree. The Lorax stuck two fingers in and couldn’t quite reach the end of it. He supposed it was probably somewhere around six inches deep, almost enough space for his girthy cock. Another thing he had noticed from his brief fingering was how much softer the inside was. The hole must have formed years ago and been eroded down. What really topped it off though was a sparse growth of leaves right above the hole, striking a similar resemblance to a woman’s finely groomed pubic hair.

The Lorax’s body had already reacted to the treasure set in front of him, and his dick completely hardened, emerging from the patch of orange fur that usually concealed his pride. He spit into his hand, giving his dick a few hard pumps and groaned at the stimulation. Despite how good he was feeling, he didn’t let himself jerk off for too long. He had his eyes set on the grand prize.

He bent his knees a little, so his crotch would be even with the hole, before sheathing himself into mother nature’s greatest creation. A whimper escaped his lips as the tree gladly sucked in his dick, it’s warm wooden walls pulsing around him. He pulled out almost completely before slamming his hips back against the tree. He was sure he’d have bruises, but he didn’t care in that moment.

His pace soon escalated, growing faster and more erratic. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t realize quite how fast he’d cum. With just a dozen thrusts, he was teetering on the edge. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but it was almost as if the tree sensed his nearly approaching climax because suddenly it clamped down on him like a vice. As soon as it tightened around him, he was a goner.

The Lorax hugged the tree, thighs twitching, as his cum filled up the whole, excess dribbling down the trunk of the tree. After a moment, he slowly pulled out, shivering at the sensation. It took him another long moment to come back down to reality and wipe himself off before tucking his dignity away. However, his eyes stayed glued to the hole that was sleeping with his cum. He supposed that maybe he should clean the tree up to, especially after such a spectacular performance.

With a determined glint in his eyes, the Lorax got down on his knees, mouth hovering by the hole. He knew what needed to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cried while reading it, just know I had an existential breakdown while writing it


End file.
